


I Came To Save You

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse Sexual and Physical, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gang Rape, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay is his own warning, Stockholm Syndrome, There is not enough room for all the tags I need, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trailer for GOT episode six got my muse awake and well, this happened......<br/>Asha comes to save Theon but only finds Reek. Oh wait, she also finds Ramsay...and Roose...who have plans for the newly captured Asha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reek Has Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha has finally shown to save her brother. Yet the only one she finds is Reek. OH, and the Boltons, yeah, she finds them too.

Reek was dreaming, he was being hunted, the why did not matter, he must have made another mistake.  Ramsay would never flay him to death or let the dogs eat him, but when he was caught, oh, the pain his Master would put him through, he would beg for death. Then instead of dogs and his Master, he was being chased by the Bastard's Boys, how could he have dared to run from them?  Did he forget what punishment they would give him?  The terror of this scenario was enough to pull him from his uneasy slumber, his head jerking up, always attuned to sounds now, he heard sneaking men.  A game then, another late night joke from his Master was coming, his tears pattered onto the dirty straw.  Yet, even as he sobbed, cowering, his head tilted just like one of Ramsay's bitches, none of the men sounded like that.  Whispers floated towards him and a woman's voice was there.  Something about it made him start to whine and pace his cage, it was a memory, it was forbidden, it made every inch of him ache.

Torchlight appeared, casting monstrous shadows and Reek shrank back into the bars, whimpering, wondering if the Hells had finally sent their judgement for him.  Part of him wildly hoped this was the case, then that hope turned into a mix of confusion and paralyzing fear.  He saw shadow soldiers coming for him, reaching for his cage, swords in hand.  As he let out a high pitched scream, scrabbling uselessly at the straw, a woman came forth, she was holding Ben Bones at sword point.   The woman stared at the screaming creature with a look of pity and surprise, then harshly ordered Ben to unlock the cage.  Ben unlocked the cage, locking eyes with Lord Ramsay's pet and growled. _"You best remember your name.  Ramsay will be coming soon and what do you think he will do to you for trying to run away?"_

In a shaking, pleading voice, Reek instantly responded to the Kennel Master, as he always has, like a whipped bitch. _"Reek, my name is Reek.  I am a good bitch, I_ _obey, please, I would never run."_ Ben was yanked back and the woman suddenly was overwhelmingly there, filling Reek's space and senses.  Even as he started to place who she was, he whined at her, _"Reek, I know my name now, I cannot displease my Master.  He will know my cage is open, please, lock it before I am in trouble again."_ With a sound of frustration, Asha grabbed her little brother's shoulders and shook him.  _"You are Theon Greyjoy, my little brother and I will never let that Bastard touch you again. But we must run now, get up, we must go!"_   Reek shrieked in horror. _"Never call him that! Never say that, he would be so angry!"_ In stunned horror, Reek was pulled by his much stronger sister right out of his cage and started  yanking him toward the door.

 _"NO! NO! Please, I cannot!  Asha, I know you, but I am not him anymore!  I am Reek and Reek has no sister!  Don't you know what he will do to you, if he catches you?  Please, run away while you still can, he loves to hunt women, he always catches his prey!"_ While Asha and her men were struggling with the panicked, screaming captive, Ben managed to subdue the sailor holding him.  Two men chased after him, but Reek knew that Ben was as brutal and deadly as any of the Boys.  He would raise the alarm and Ramsay would be coming.  The thought, the mere thought of Ramsay thinking his Reek was daring to escape from him, made him go wild with terror.  He kicked, bit, scratched and screeched, mindless of all except the knowledge that his Master must not find him out of his cage.

No matter how much he fought them, he could not get away.  Reek was so weak nowadays, it was nothing for the Ironborn to hold on to the shell of a man.  However, it was his screams that were concerning them most.  Finally, Asha managed to cover his mouth and motioned the men forward, dragging her brother, between them.  They had barely cleared the room when boot steps thundered from above and down the stairs.  Upon hearing what he knew would be Ramsay and his men rushing towards them, Reek pissed himself.  The men surrounding him made sounds of disgust, but Reek barely heard them, he was a statue, carved of fear and pain, his eyes were fixed ahead, waiting for Ramsay. 

Ramsay appeared like a demon, grinning sadistically, his eyes hellishly gleeful, his men right behind him, ready for a fight.  The torchlight gleamed off Ramsay's bare chest, covered in sweat and blood of the sailors that tried to chase Ben.  Reek began to shake, drool and whine as soon as he saw his Master, whose eyes went straight to the cowering slave.  _"Reek, you did not tell me you were having visitors.  I also do not remember giving you permission to leave your cage tonight."_ At the mere sound of Ramsay's voice, the pet's whole body jerked as if a sword had been put through him.  He lunged forward, trying to desperately get free, to throw himself at his Lord's feet, to beg for mercy.  This made Ramsay's smile grow to nightmarish proportions and he cooed to his pet. _"You remember who you are, don't you?  Show me you are not trying to run from your Master by kneeling at my feet, Reek."_

In spite of how thin and weakened he was, Asha had to use all her strength to keep her deranged brother from going to Ramsay. _"Please, let me go, please, I need_ _to obey!"_ Sobbing in despair, Reek looked at his Master and pleaded.  _"Master, I swear I did not ask them to take me!  I told them my name, Reek, that I am Reek, but they will not let me go!"_ With a sigh, Ramsay gave a shake of his head, his voice sounded disproving, but his eyes were so full of cheerful light. _"You must not have tried to convince them very hard, pet.  If they have not released you, it it because you are trying to escape me, isn't it?  Very bad dog, Reek.  I am displeased_ _again."_ Reek continued to try and beg his Master to believe him, but Asha's voice cut through, as she shoved herself in front of her brother.  _"Fuck off, Bastard.  Stop playing with his head and fight!  The only way you will ever touch Theon again is over my dead body!"_

With a sincere happiness, Ramsay threw  his arms wide and announced, _"This night just keeps getting better!"_   Reek saw Ramsay draw his sword, then rush forward, his men right at his heels, then Asha shoved Reek in a corner, forcing him to take hold of a dagger.  _"Use this!  Do not let them take you again! You are a man, you are Theon Greyjoy, act like it!"_ Reek watched Asha turn and join the fight, awkwardly, he held the knife in front of himself, but his eyes searched out Ramsay.  Like some kind of avenging Deity, he seemed to effortlessly butcher the Ironborn, always leaving them with killing wounds, but slow killing wounds.  It was only a matter of moments, really, before Ramsay was fighting Asha, directly in front of the cringing slave.  _"Asha"_ whispered Reek, watching in horror as Ramsay drove her backwards, cutting her, playing with her and he knew this was his older sister.  She was coming to save him and he stood up, trying to gather enough courage to move forward.  

Asha saw her brother stagger to his feet then freeze, holding the knife in trembling hands.  She tried to catch his eyes but Ramsay had blocked her view, grinning with malice.  _"Do you think giving him a knife would help you?  Did you think your brother would stab me in the back for you?  Perhaps, if he were your brother, he would try it, but Reek would never betray his Master.  Perhaps I will order him to flay you later, he will you know, he always obeys.  Don't you, Reek?"_ Letting the knife slide out of his hands, the trembling pet nodded, eyes fixed on Ramsay.  _"Yes Master.  I obey. Always."_   He slid down the wall, till he was on his knees, like a good Reek should be.  A very tiny bit of the panic went away, this was right, this was familiar and safe.  Reek was where he belonged, on the ground, knowing his name and his place was good. 

Ramsay seemed pleased that Reek was being good and turned his attentions fully to the enraged Asha, who was fierce with her sword and axe, but no match for the fury of a sociopath.  Still, it took quite a while before Ramsay managed to disarm her then finally managed to chain her hands behind her back.  Reek could tell that Ramsay's lust has been aroused by the fierce battle, very few of his girls would give him this good of a fight, and the pet cried for the sister who would be hunted.  _"Ben, take Reek back to his cage, I will deal with him later."_ As Ben dragged Reek off, the sobbing creature wailed for forgiveness, but it was unclear if he was addressing his sister or his Master.  Ramsay paid no mind to the wailing, instead he was pressing Asha into freezing stones behind her, forcing her to look at him.    _"You have the honor of being the first truly worthy female I will hunt.  It will be a hunt to remember."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. please forgive the GLARING fact that Asha (Yara, wow, i hate that name!) is much older and a very different look than Arya Stark would be. The idea is that even though it is a blatant lie, the Northern folk are sick of war and carnage. They are scared, hungry and just want peace again. The same as everyone knew the REAL parentage of Joffrey, they simply accept it. Same theory. I really enjoyed the idea of Asha with her kick ass attitude stuck in a situation with the Boltons. We all saw how that worked out for Theon...so how would Asha handle a similar situation?


	2. He Is My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha has been captured. Reek waits in his cage for his Master's wrath. However, Ramsay's plans for Asha are interrupted by Roose.

Asha stared at Ramsay, determined not to show fear, she will not cry, she will not let this monster break another Greyjoy.  Yet even though her face seemed carved of stone, inside, icy fear was filling her, drowning her.  Theon had always been weaker than her,true, but the shell she saw earlier, it was a nightmarish parody of the brother she knew.  What had Ramsay done to cause that?  How long was the struggle before her little brother finally became Reek?  She would rather Ramsay hunt and flay her alive then turn her into such a creature.  As she gathered saliva to spit into Ramsay's leering face, another person entered the room, causing every man in the room to straighten to attention.  The spittle flew past Ramsay's face, as he had turned his head to see who was daring to disturb his fun, without a glance, he drove his fist into Asha's stomach.  While Asha bent over, gasping for air, Ramsay looked at his father.

 _"I will take it from here, Ramsay.  I think one noble hostage is enough for you, Lady Asha is too important for one of your hunts.  Go play with your pet and take your boys with you."_ Rage nearly seemed to choke the bastard and for a moment, Asha thought he might lunge at his own father.  However, after a minute, Ramsay nodded and without a look or word at her, he stormed out.  Roose continued to stand still and simply stare at Asha, assessing her, seeming to read her as the Boys followed their angry Lord.  Only after the steps had faded away did Roose speak.  _"I apologize for the savage rudeness of my son.  He is rather unique in his tastes and I admit that I have allowed him to indulge in his bloody sports from time to time.  He is brutal, but effective in his work, so I try to be lenient with him."_ Though Roose was calm, his voice was reasonable, soft and polite, Asha felt no less in danger than she had when Ramsay was in front of her.  The more fear she felt, the more scathing her words and defiance.  _"You let your son take a Prince, a Lord and castrate him.  Torture him to madness, collar him as a dog, teach him to call himself Reek, yet I am to believe I shall be treated as a noble hostage? By you?"_ Asha sneered and stood straight, no longer against the wall, tensed, an angry statue.  _"Will you tell me reassuring things now, then let your bastard cut my tits off, rename me Filth, perhaps?"_

Reek had not moved since Ben threw him into his cage.  He was sprawled, breathing in the warm, dirty straw, his mind whirling, madness and fear ruled his head.  When Ramsay entered the kennel, Reek sat up so fast, he felt hot agony wrench his back and he cried out.  His master was angry, he was still bloody, the eyes, oh, his eyes, Reek began to pedal backwards until he was plastered against the wall, his eyes staring at his advancing nightmare.  Ramsay stood in front of the cage, looking down at his pet, the carved face of a vengeful God, the gibbering insanity of a demon in his eyes.  Reek had no words, no thoughts, no movement, it was all fear, so much terror that is was a mystery how his heart had not given out.  Ramsay gestured for Ben to unlock the cage but even as the cage door swung open and Ben shuffled away a bit, Reek did not move.  He did not breathe, his eyes bulging with terror, watching his Master.  As the other Bastard Boys began to slowly enter, Ramsay finally broke the awful tension and spoke.  _"Do not make me drag you out here, Reek.  Crawl to me, little freak.  Now."_

With a moan Reek began to crawl forward, brokenly sobbing, the slave began to tremble so badly that he jerked his limbs in a freakish parody of crawling, till he was in front of his Lord's boots.  Pain exploded in his brain as a boot connected  hard into Reek's head, then another kick into his ribs, a third into his stomach, then nothing while he writhed, trying to breath again.  As soon as he could, Reek went back to his hands and knees, desperate to appease, he lunged forward, to kiss Ramsay's boots.  A fist grabbed his hair at the roots and lifted Reek's face so that another large fist could crash into his face, the blow so strong, Reek thought he may have flown across the room, had the hand in his hair let go.   Before the battered creature could even comprehend what was about to happen, there was a low whistle, he KNEW this whistle, Reek heard the same whistle just before Ramsay took away his manhood. 

As the men grabbed him, tearing his rags off, he heard his Master say, _"Reek, what happens to runaways here at Dreadfort?"  "Master, please!  I swear I would never run away,ever!  They dragged me and I kicked, I screamed but they dragged me!"_ Ramsay gestured to the men to release the now naked Reek.  Instantly the terrified pet scurried on hands and knees to his Master.  His despair was so deep that he threw himself at his Lord, wrapping his thin arms around the thick legs, pressing his face into Ramsay's breeches, wetting them with his tears.  A large hand caressed the back of Reek's aching head and though he flinched at first, he found himself leaning into the touch, desperately needing any mercy, any kindness at all.  Ramsay's voice was gentle now, almost achingly tender, as he lovingly stroked his pet's head.  _"Do you swear that you tried to resist them?  You did not even think in your mind to escape with your sister?"  "I have no sister.  I am Reek, Reek only has Ramsay. I would never leave willingly, Master."_ Came the instant response, eagerly but meekly said. 

Reek could not see the joyous victory blossoming in his Master's eyes, but had he seen the possession, the finality of his fate in Ramsay's eyes, he might have wished for the dagger back.  _"I believe you, Reek.  You did not try and leave your beloved Master, after all."_ Ramsay's voice was all comfort and warmth, this caused a pang of fear in Reek, but he wanted so badly to believe that if he was pleasing, his Lord would not hurt him.  _"Thank you for believing me Master. I just want to obey, to be good for you.  Please, please, don't hurt me, I just want to serve you."_ He babbled, so grateful that Ramsay understood, that he would show mercy, that Reek had forgotten something.  He forgot that Ramsay had no mercy.  _"Reek, I believe you did not try and escape.  However, those Ironborn were a very bad example for you.  I simply cannot allow you to think anyone can ever take you from me.  It is a kindness, really.  You need to understand you are mine, now and till I allow you to die."_

Another low whistle and Reek was wrenched onto his stomach, limbs pulled apart till he screamed for them all.  As Ramsay placed himself between his captive's legs, as he positioned himself, his pants half down, his cock already dripping, he spoke in a deadly calm tone, that silenced Reek instantly.  _"I am going to fuck you as brutally as I can, pet.  Then I will let every one of my men in this room fuck you.  Reek, you will scream, cry and beg but it will continue until I say it can end.  You are going to understand that I own you, a little freakish creature, I can do anything at all to you.  When we are done here today, you will always know who you are loyal to, you will show me that you are an obedient, affectionate Reek, won't you?"_ On his last word, Ramsay thrust savagely into his poor captive, who did indeed scream, cry and beg.

Roose was escorting the still chained Asha across the yard, intending to keep his word about treating her as a noble hostage, when the screams started.  Asha turned pale upon hearing such anguish coming from her younger brother.  She has never heard a person scream that way, though she has heard women raped, men killed, none have ever produced such a sound.  Every few moments, the screams became sobbing words, mainly, please and sorry.  Roose continued to walk as if he heard nothing, but Asha stopped dead, her breath caught and found bitter tears in her eyes.  _"My Lord, please, how can you allow this?  You have won and I yield to you.  I will be a good hostage just make your son stop hurting Theon!"_ Her voice was strangled with the effort to sound properly submissive, but she had to stop whatever Ramsay was doing to make Theon sound like that. 

 _"I am sorry Lady Asha, but Ramsay has made the boy into his own pet now.  He is very fond of Reek and would become combative if I were to remove his plaything.  I need my son's skills, remember?  However, if you are sincere that you will be a model prisoner, perhaps I can see if I can ease your brother in other ways.  I can convince Ramsay to allow Reek more food, the occasional bath, perhaps even a small room inside the keep for sleeping.  I can be reasonable and accommodating, My Lady, if I can expect the same from you."_ Roose offered his arm to Asha, allowing his words to sink in, letting her see the hopelessness of her situation, patiently he waited.  As her little brother screamed endlessly for mercy that will never come, Asha lowered her head and stepped closer so that Roose might sweep his arm around her, leading her to the Keep.  In a voice that was calm, almost empty, she spoke. _"My Lord Bolton, I will do whatever you wish, just as long as you keep your word, to ease my brother's suffering as you can."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see where I am going with this yet? Sadly, I have a fate worse than death for Asha.


	3. Polite Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha bargains with Roose, however when dealing with a Bolton, even if you win, you lose.  
> Ramsay discovers new ways to torture his pet.

True to his word, Ramsay allowed all his men to take a turn with the screaming pet.  No matter how much he begged, it was relentless and by the time the last man had finished, Reek could barely speak above a whisper, his throat unable to produce any more screams.  The men all left and Reek remained on the ground, laying where he was dumped, shaking, not daring to move so much as a finger.  Slowly, Ramsay walked around his broken toy, then knelt down next to him.  _"Poor little Reek, you are bleeding so much.  Were my men too rough for such a weak, frail, little Reek?"_ Ramsay gently pulled his sobbing pet closer, allowing Reek to lean into him.  _"You took your lesson well and we can put it all behind us now, can't we? I am all you have now, Reek and I can do anything to you that I want."_ Chuckling, the much larger, stronger man pulled the little ruined man onto his lap, a cage of hard muscle and flesh.  _"You are mine, aren't you?"_ The cringing slave nodded, too weak and hurt to do anything more than lay passively in his Master's physical and emotional clutches.  _"Reek_ _belongs to Ramsay."_ he whispered.  _"That is right.  Very good, little one."_   Ramsay's voice was tender, he stroked the bruised and bloody flesh of his pet, so gently, as if soothing an abused animal.  Reek sobbed harder, he needed this so badly, he wanted to believe that he is not going to hurt more.  That he has finally earned a true moment of kindness from his Lord.  Yet he knows, the sweeter it seems with Ramsay, the more violent it will be. 

Asha felt exposed, vulnerable and helpless.  She stared into the mirror that Roose had provided her with at the unfamiliar sight of her muscled body in a dress.  Always having worn boiled leather and armor, scratchy wool will hardly be protection enough, surrounded by beasts like the Boltons.  However, she had no other alternative.  Lord Bolton had ordered her a bath before dinner and Asha was not about to turn down a hot soak to soothe her wounds.  As the injured woman eased herself into the hot water, the timid little serving girl grabbed Asha's travel worn items and disappeared.  When she returned it was with a blue and pink woolen atrocity.  _"Lord_ _Bolton says you are to wear this dress to dinner, My Lady."_ the girl squeaked, jumping back when Asha started to curse angrily.  Cursing was all that seemed left to her now.  She dare not anger Roose Bolton now, not while her fate and her brother's are in his hands.  So far, the man had kept his word, instead of a dungeon or a kennel pen, Asha was given a tiny room that held a pallet, chamber pot, small table and stool.  There was even a small window that allowed the sun in.  And of course, the mirror that had arrived a moment ago, which made no sense to her.  Why would a prisoner need a mirror?  Regardless, Asha will smile, be polite and play the submissive Lady for now.  She will do whatever it takes for Roose to ease her brother's misery, she will obey until a chance comes along.  Then she will see to freeing her brother, she knows he may never return to sanity again, but he does not deserve to die here.  Asha pictures Bolton heads on pikes and practices her most obedient smile in the mirror.

Reek both fears and craves the large, warm hands that are stroking his wasted limbs.  He leans his head back, so he is looking up at his Master, trying so hard to show he is good, his eyes so large with terror, pain and submission.  Ramsay smiles down at the lovely wreck he has made and drinks in the slave's fear like a fine wine.  _"Hush now, little Reek.  Look how afraid you are, how you must hurt right now, don't worry, pet, I will care for you.  I can be a generous Master, you should be grateful for me, that I have taken you in when the rest of the North would destroy you."_ As Ramsay placed a gentle kiss on top of Reek's head, his pet let out a thin cry.  _"I am grateful, Master.  I just want to be good for you, to obey, to be Reek."_ Ramsay took the gaunt face between his hands, he was still gentle, but there was a threat in those strong hands, Reek would never dream of pulling away.  He leaned closer and licked the hot salty tears off of his pet's face.  Reek did not dare move, but he could not help a whine of panic, the tongue was scary enough, but all he could think of was his Master's sharp teeth.  He has felt them sink, tear and rend through most of his body before, but never his face.  Not yet, at least, but Reek was afraid that any second, those teeth would clamp on his face.  As always, Ramsay knew exactly what his little creature was thinking, he began to very gently, take Reek's bottom lip between his teeth.

The timid serving girl returned again, this time with a burly guard, who leered at Asha.  _"You are to be escorted to dinner, My Lady."_ With a curtsy, the girl fled, leaving Asha to meekly follow the brute, grinding her teeth at his back the whole time.  Though the Boltons have proven that they are savages, Lord Bolton's dinner table was befitting their noble stations and all courtesies were strictly adhered to.  Along with Lord Roose himself, a rather fat lady, cheerful of face was seated at the other end of the table.  _"Lady Asha, this is my wife, Lady Walda."_ Asha smiled and politely greeted the lady, wondering how she could look so happy married to a Bolton.  During the dinner, only light conversation was had, Lady Walda mainly seemed to concentrate on eating.  _"Is your son not eating with us, My Lord?"_ asked Asha, hoping that Ramsay was not still tormenting Theon.  _"Oh, he will show before the end of the meal.  Ramsay gets preoccupied and often shows late."_ Roose responded causally, smiling at Asha's very apparent worry for her brother.  _"Please, you have been traveling hard for a very long time.  You need to eat before you are as thin as..well...your brother."_ It took every inch of her willpower not to leap across the table and stab Roose in the eye with her fork.  _"Of course, My Lord.  Thank you for providing such a wonderful meal."_   Asha's voice was polite ice as she stabbed her fork into the bloody meat on her plate.

Ramsay's sharp teeth tugged on Reek's lower lip, he bit just until the blood began to seep, then released it. His tongue licked the blood and found it as pleasing a taste, as his slave's tears. _"My dearest Father has taken the Ironborn bitch under his wing.  You will not look at her or speak with her unless I give you permission, Reek.  Do you understand me?"_ Ramsay's voice was very soft and full of angry possessiveness. _"Yes, Master.  Reek has no sister, I only pay attention to my Lord Ramsay."_ Came the instant timid response, desperate to appease that terrible tone in his Master's voice, Reek very meekly touched his shaking hand to Ramsay's chest.  _"I only want to be with you, belong to you, please."_ This pitiful gesture earned Reek another tender kiss, this time on his lips.  His Master had never done that before, but then again, he had never raped Reek before today.  A kiss was much less humiliating and would not hurt at all.  With a whimper, the little pet kissed Ramsay back, docile, his cracked lips opened to let his Master's tongue to thrust into his mouth.  Ramsay ravaged his pet's mouth until he was breathless, both of them quivering, one in lust the other in fear.  _"As much as I wish to continue comforting you, my little Reek, my father wishes for me to attend dinner.  Perhaps if you are very obedient, I will let you have the leftovers."_ Reek began to drool and his eyes shined with such longing and hope that Ramsay laughed, hugging his amusing pet tight, before shoving him away.  Ramsay stood up, enjoying the sight of Reek scrambling to crouch at his boots, so well behaved.  He called to Ben to get Reek some breeches.  _"It will not please Father to have you serve me naked, though I will admit, that is something I am saving for when Father travels away next.  Such a lovely sight that would be, everyone would see what you are, little pet.  You will serve me at dinner and you will not spill a single drop of wine, will you?"_   Reek babbled his agreement, he was so hungry, if he is good, there will be food.  Pleasing Ramsay and getting to eat were all important, Asha was a distant thought, she could not save him, she could not stop his pain or give him food.  Only Ramsay can offer these things, only Reek's Master matters now.


	4. Asha Gets A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha learns of her fate from Roose. Ramsay finds a way to toy with both Asha and Reek.

As Lady Walda was reaching for her third dessert, Ramsay appeared, with Reek behind him, a tiny shadow, insignificant behind his Lord.  Asha dared not try to speak to her brother, afraid it would bring Ramsay's wrath down upon him, but she searched the frail form, searching out each new bruise, every splotch of drying blood.  Her hands were fists in her lap, anger made her face turn to stone, her Ironborn outrage simmering.  Grinning with malicious delight, Ramsay threw himself into a chair next to Asha.  Without any prompting, Reek began to fill a plate with food, carefully picking the things he felt his Master would enjoy the best.  He was very careful, in spite of his missing fingers and trembling, Reek knew better than to make any mess.  After he put the full plate in front of his Lord, Reek then concentrated on pouring wine into Ramsay's favorite goblet.  Only Asha watched her brother struggle to serve, it unnerved her that even the Lady Walda found this to be a normal way to have dinner.  Roose and Walda spoke of her new pregnancy, causing the bastard to roll his eyes, but he was careful to not let his father or stepmother see him do it.  While Ramsay enjoyed his dinner, Reek knelt at his Master's side, silent, keeping his eyes on his Lord, leaping to fill Ramsay's goblet or plate, at a simple gesture.

Asha found herself on a third glass of wine, trying to drown her frustrations, but pushed it away, this would not be a good time to get hazy.  With a Bolton on either side of her, she could not afford the slightest edge lost, she would need all her wits, since her strength is useless here.  The dinner seemed endless, yet finally, Ramsay pushed his plate away and the Lady Walda stood up,announcing she would take a walk through the gardens.  Both men had stood politely until Walda had left the room.  Reek had no need to stand, only a man shows such courtesies to a Lady, he was only a creature, not worthy enough to stand within a Lady's presence.  He stayed silent, his eyes never leaving his Master, his whole world has shrunk down to the leftovers on the table.  On his knees, he could barely see the food on the table, but he could smell it.  Maddening, taunting and he drooled like a dog, yet made no move to wipe his mouth.  Pets do not wipe their mouths and he is a good pet, he must be good, because he is such a hungry pet.  After the men had reseated themselves, Roose turned to look at Asha.

 _"I have come to a decision concerning you, My Lady."_   Asha nodded, clasping her hands together tight enough to hurt, she waited to hear her fate.  After a sip of water, Roose continued speaking in his soft, mocking voice.  _"After much careful consideration, I have decided not to send any terms or demands to Balon Greyjoy."_ With the usual North contempt about females, Roose explained his decision. _"If Balon refused to acknowledge his only living son and heir, why would he waste any thought upon a daughter that tries to be a pirate?"_ Asha bit her tongue, knowing to try and explain her importance as a Greyjoy was useless.  These Northerners would never understand, so she waited to hear what Roose has decided.  _"I have another way for you to be very useful here.  It may actually please you to some small degree, My Lady.  You will get to remain close to your brother and in fact, you will actually have something in common with him besides blood.  Both of you will have new names."_ Asha stared at Roose, not comprehending but icy tendrils of fear were touching her neck.  _"My Lord, I do not understand.  A new name?"_

Giving his attention to both Asha and Ramsay, Roose finished his water then spoke again.  _"I am repairing Winterfell.  All Starks are dead or missing now, yet there have been occasional mutterings that Arya Stark may be wandering the North, in hiding.  Waiting to become the Lady of Winterfell."_ Ramsay scoffed at that.  _"We have sent scouts searching for the little wolf bitch and her two brothers.  There is no sign of any Starks within the North."_   Roose pinned Asha with a considering, shrewd gaze.  _"You are of a similar size to the girl.  Different  hair and eyes, but so many ravaged by the war want to believe that some things can be put right again.  Such a thing would be to have the Lady Arya Stark reappear, to reside at Winterfell along with her new husband, Lord Ramsay Bolton."_

For a moment there was deadening silence, as the words sunk in.  Ramsay began to smirk, a cruel glint in his eyes, as he leaned back in his chair, then pulled Reek's head onto his leg.  He petted the tangled hair, as he sneered at Asha.  _"I have no doubt that I can train you to be an excellent wife.  Reek can even help you learn your name, Lady Arya, he is somewhat of an expert at remembering names."_   Struggling to maintain composure, with as much polite dignity as she could muster, Asha tried to reason with Roose.  _"My Lord, I do not even know anything about Winterfell or the Stark girl.  I am sure we look nothing alike, I cannot even sound like I am from the North.  All would see through this deception with ease."  "As I have already said, the Northern folk simply want to heal from war.  They want a happy ending and as long as they wish to believe, they will.  Theon Greyjoy was a hostage at Winterfell most of his life.  Who better than him would know the real Arya Stark?  He shall say you are Arya,  he shall give you to Ramsay in marriage."_

Asha wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, she wanted to attack these two barbaric men, kill them or die trying.  This was a trap closing in on her and once she was at Ramsay's mercy, how could she ever hope to help her brother or herself for that matter?  As she tried to form any plan at all in her panicking mind, Roose turned to speak with his son. _"Ramsay, since you will become the Lord of Winterfell, marrying a famous name, you will be under scrutiny for some time.  It would be wise for you to act the part.  I will not have stories being told of your bloody hunting trips, nor tales of how you allow a Lord to starve, stinking, rotting rags falling off him along with continual splatters of blood.  I do not interfere in your relationship with your pet, but I expect him properly fed and groomed while the eyes of the North are watching.  Also, Theon must not sleep in the kennels, if he were to take a chill or infection, who would stand for our lie then?  Find him new sleeping arrangements within the Keep.  After all, Ramsay, if your creature is as loyal and obedient as you say he is, a little extra care will not spoil him at all."_

Roose returned his gaze to Asha.  _"I am sure you agree with me, Lady Arya.  My son's pet must be better kept for the role we need him to play.  You do agree with that, don't you My Lady?"_ With those words, she felt the trap click shut around her.  The only way that Lord Bolton will help Theon, was if Asha agreed to his mad plan to pretend to play Arya Stark.  There was no way out if she wished to help her brother. 


	5. Mixed Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finds a way to turn every one of his father's orders into a twisted torture for his pet and wife to be. Asha tries to learn to be a Lady of the North. Reek is conflicted between his Master and his sister.

Unable to see a way out of the trap Roose had neatly set for her, Asha nods and says stiffly.  _"Yes, My Lord, I agree.  In order for the ruse to work, Theon must present better and I of course, will learn the part of your Arya_ _Stark."_ Roose gave Asha a thin smile and turned again to Ramsay.  _"See, if this Lady can be reasonable, so can you.  Conditions will improve for your pet immediately, correct?"_ Though there was rage banking in his eyes, Ramsay gave a lovely smile and his words were pure honey. _"Correct.  In fact, I will see to the orders right now, Father."_ If there were any doubts how Ramsay truly felt about orders concerning his pet, they could be dispelled by simply looking at Reek.  He was very attuned to his Master's every emotion and though his head still lay docile on Ramsay's leg, his whole body was trembling, tears of fear streamed down his face at his Lord's voice.

 _"Lady Arya, would you be so good as to do me a small favor?"_ asked Ramsay, still smiling.  Staring back at the bastard, she responded with cold courtesy.  _"My Lord, my name is still Asha.  What favor do you ask of me?"_ Shaking his head, Ramsay spoke, this time with an edge of malice.  _"Lady Arya will be your name now.  You need to start learning it now so it will be natural when we must present you.  Would you please make a plate of the leftover food for my little Reek?"_ Biting her tongue, Asha nodded and with stiff angry movements, began to fill a plate with as many leftovers as she could fit on the dish. As much as she wished to argue with Ramsay, perhaps bash in his sneering face with the plate, her little brother was starving, drooling and his fear hurt her deep inside.  Once the plate was so full, she could barely carry it without food falling over the sides, she turned and put the plate on the table in front of an empty chair.

Laughing, Ramsay shook his head at Asha.  _"Reek, do you sit on a chair at the table to eat?"_ Ramsay's words were soft as he continued to challenge Asha with a look. The fragile creature never moved, his head still resting on his Master's lap, still grateful for the affection in spite of Ramsay's anger, he responded instantly. _"No Master.  Reek is not a man.  Tables and chairs are not for Reek.  I eat on the floor like a good bitch."_ With that answer, Reek's Master beamed happily and Theon's sister bared her teeth in a silent growl. _"My Lady Arya, if you want my pet to have his dinner, then you will have to put his plate on the floor."_ Asha wanted to scream that her name was Asha until the roof shook, but she wanted her brother to eat.  Swallowing her pride, ignoring the Ironborn instincts warring in her mind, she put the plate on the floor, next to her brother.

Reek still did not move, nor look at his sister or the plate.  He was not in a position to look at his Master, but as his head stayed on his Lord's knee, he could not help drooling on Ramsay's breeches.  This made him whimper, what if his Lord got angry that Reek made a mess on his breeches?  It was just that he was so hungry, so close to food now, his stomach in agony.  Only after Asha sat back down, did Ramsay finally tap his pet on the head and say, _"Reek, you may eat your dinner now."_ Whining in gratitude, the starved boy thanked his Master, then fell to his hands and knees before the plate.  To Asha's horror, her brother stuck his face into the plate, eating like a dog would.  Ramsay leaned back in his seat, amused at Asha's reaction to his pet eating dinner.  _"Perhaps, you should offer him some water, as well, Lady Arya?"_ With an angry nod, Asha stood back up and poured some water into a goblet, Roose remained silent, simply watching how this will unfold.

 _"Silly wench!"_ Ramsay burst out chuckling.  _"What would Reek do with a goblet? Dogs do not hold goblets in their paws to drink, now do they?  No, of course not.  Give my dog a proper bowl of water, or he simply will have to drink with the dogs later on."_   It was evident to both Bolton men how hard it was for Asha to allow herself to be bullied, oh, if her father could see his children now, he would spit in their faces for such weakness.  The only sounds as Asha put water in a bowl, was Reek messily eating and Asha's teeth grinding.  She placed the bowl in front of her brother, who weakly gave thanks, then stuck his face in the bowl, his tongue lapping up the water as if it were the finest wine in the North.  _"Here is an interesting fact for you, Arya.  Your brother smiled all the time, remember?  That stupid smirk he wore....I did not like it.  I pulled out some of his teeth with pliers, I broke some with a hammer, some with my fists.  Luckily, he learned never to smile again before I had to remove every tooth in his dim witted head.  However, now whenever he eats, it causes him such pain.  It is interesting to watch what a person will go through to have food."_

Asha could take no more, it was simply too much taunting and she gripped her eating dagger so tightly, glaring at the bastard sadist.  Ramsay was thrilled and was about to say something else, hoping to push her right over the edge into doing something stupid, when Roose Bolton spoke. 


	6. Mirrors and Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose is determined to teach Asha to be Arya Stark. Asha discovers why she has a mirror in her room. Ramsay finally cracks through the Ironborn armor and learns the Lady has a temper of her own. Reek reflects.

_"Ramsay, I understand that you are eager to spend time with your bride to be, however, your taunting and baiting will have to wait.  Besides, you must remember, this Lady is Ironborn, she is hard as nails, strong as a man, fights like a bloodthirsty pirate.  You may have met your match."_ Roose's voice was soft, polite, yet laced with sarcasm that cut like a fine blade.  However, though it made Asha grind her teeth further, it made Ramsay laugh and stop baiting the angry woman.  As soon as Reek licked his plate clean, his tongue searched out the last droplets of water in his bowl, Ramsay kicked lightly at his pet's ribs.  _"You may thank me properly for your fine meal, Reek."_   Without  hesitation, the broken kraken scrambled to cringe before his Master, kissing his boots, gratefully.

Before Asha could do more than sneer at Ramsay, Roose's soft voice captured her attention again.  _"Lady...Arya, did you notice a mirror in your room?"_ Nodding, grimacing at the hated new name, she asked, _"Yes, but I do not understand.  Why does a hostage need a mirror?  I am sure you have noticed I am not a traditional Lady."  "That may be true, but you will learn to be a proper northern lady.  The mirror is a learning tool, my dear.  You will dress as a Lady, in that mirror, you will practice acting and speaking like Arya Stark.  I have written to my dearest sister, the Lady Dustin.  She will be delighted with our plan and eager to assist us.  My sister knows the Starks quite well, she knows all about being a lady as well.  She will be your chaperone and tutor until she deems you ready to marry.  Of course, until she responds and sends for you, we shall do all we can here, to help you learn.  Your brother is the best judge of how Arya would act, dress and speak.  I am sure Ramsay can arrange time for his pet to tutor you.  Also, I spent many years with the male Starks, and with Catelyn Stark as well.  I am sure you are a fast learner, My Lady."_

Sick to her stomach, head swimming, almost drowning in panic, Asha simply nodded, tired of trying to battle words with the Bolton men.  Ramsay sneered at her then said to his father.  _"Oh dear.  I think she is tired, weakened.  Perhaps the angry pirate woman was just a ruse, after all?  This silent, cowed Lady does not seem like Asha Greyjoy or Arya Stark.  Maybe she has more in common with her brother than she thought.  I wonder if all Ironborn crumble this quickly?  No wonder Balon Greyjoy became a bitter old prick who abandons his children."_ It was the final insult, the final wound, the final straw and Asha lost all composure.  With an enraged roar, the Ironborn Lady threw her goblet at Ramsay's head with the same precision and speed that she would throw her daggers.  As a weapon a goblet is somewhat pitiful, but it was all she had and it hit the bastard hard enough to leave a bloody bruise.  In a deathly calm voice, Roose spoke as he slowly stood up and leaned over the table.  _"That was not very smart of you, Lady Arya."_

Reek was a simple creature, a slow minded freak that knew he was a simple, slow minded freak.  Ramsay made him that way on purpose, so it was not something he could improve upon. He understands that it amuses Ramsay to watch Reek struggle with his shattered mind.  He knew his rules, he remembers them by rhymes and pain offered by his Master.  Reek focuses only on a few things.  His Master of course, is the most important thing to never ever forget about, even for a tiny second.  If Ramsay is in the same room, then his pet has eyes and ears only for his Lord.  So it came as a complete surprise when Ramsay suddenly jerked hard enough that his boots  had to regain balance, causing Reek to flinch back, thinking he was about to be kicked.  Instead of a boot to the face, Reek heard a terrible sound, one that he does not hear often, thank the Gods, usually a sound only heard when Roose disciplines his son.  It was a grunt of pain.  Pain for Ramsay means hideous agony for Reek later.  Cowering on the cold floor, the pet timidly peeked up and saw the wound on Ramsay's temple, the joyous rage in his eyes.  It was all Reek could do not to piss on the fresh rushes. 

With her chin up and her back as straight as a lance, Asha faced Roose with stony composure, even as he leaned forward with quiet menace.  _"Lady Arya, you will apologize to Ramsay.  You are no longer an Ironborn, nor a pirate lady any longer.  I expect you to conduct yourself as the Lady I requested you be.  Or have you decided that you are not capable of acting like a Lady, that you would rather be a prisoner in my dungeon, if you cannot be a warrior?  Your brother can tell you all about how well that worked for him."_   Asha had to concentrate through waves of panic, the threat of Roose allowing Ramsay to turn her into another Reek shook her worse than any beating ever could.  _"I am sorry for my rash actions. Please forgive me, Lord Ramsay, it was not proper of me to injure my betrothed."_ Asha gave Ramsay back the same sarcastic sweetness he had used on her, hiding her fear deep inside.  Turning back to Roose, she tried to become a statue, rock hard, nothing to offer, nothing to take, dead eyes and her voice was as soft as she could make it.  _"Lord Bolton, I can certainly learn to be the northern Lady you wish me to play.  There is no need to threaten me with your dungeons or tortures, I have agreed and I will bend, rather than let you break me."_

Words only mean something if they come from Ramsay, or have to do with Ramsay, otherwise Reek does not listen to words.  Reek knew that men have spoken of important things in front of him, that the women all have their secrets, dangerous or just humorous, they speak in front of him too.  Everyone at Dreadfort knew that Reek only had eyes and ears for his Master.  No one worried about Reek ever speaking out what he has heard or witnessed, the pitiful creature would not dare pay attention to anything but Ramsay.  At first, the attention was on the growing bruise on his Master's head, he also had attention to the knowledge that if Roose hurt Ramsay, Reek would hurt soon after.  However, Reek's ears were betraying him and his Lord, because all he could hear was Asha's voice.  In that moment, he knew who had hit Ramsay.  Asha.  She came to save Theon Greyjoy but only found Reek.  Fear flooded him, how dare she throw something at Ramsay?  Did she not understand the danger of angering him?  Then he could hear Roose calling his sister Arya and Reek understood their plan.  He was slow, he was dim, but he was not stupid.  Roose will create Arya from Asha then give her to Ramsay as a wife.  Reek cried because he thought watching his sister hunted by Ramsay was a nightmare, but this was worse, because he would never be able to save her, only teach her to remember her name.

 


	7. Bend or Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Ramsay make some decisions concerning the krakens. Asha learns to bend instead of break. Reek does not understand Ramsay's new cheerfulness. Ramsay makes a request of Asha.

After the shock and pain, came anger, unholy rage that caused Ramsay to clench his fists, breathing hard.  A miserable whine cut through Ramsay's angered focus on the Ironborn bitch, and Ramsay looked to see his little pet, staring up at his Master.  Reek was crying and actually looked like he was sympathizing!  Ramsay found that amazingly funny and started to laugh.  His good humor restored, he leaned down and gave his pet a quick kiss on the head.  Reek was so shocked that he somehow managed to make his Master truly happy, not a fake look but real happiness!  He did not know how that happened but to know it can happen is wonderful enough for now!  Taking advantage of the moment, Reek tried to put every bit of the gratitude he felt into his eyes as he meekly watched his Master.  Ramsay turned his attention back to Asha, who was giving a backhanded apology.  Normally, Ramsay would have flayed a woman that dared speak to him that way, but to Reek's surprise and relief, his Master simply shrugged.

 _"I accept your well worded apology, Lady Arya.  As your fiance, it will be my duty and pleasure to guide you, teach you how to be a true Lady.  I am a very good teacher and I love training...creating...we shall recreate you into the proper northern lady we need."_   The words were as barbed and deadly as Reek had ever heard, said with such maniacal glee, that was a tone which Reek would hear as he screamed, _"Cut it off, please! Cut it off!"_ Tears streamed down his face and he trembled so badly, it made the rushes crackle.  Roose was the next one to speak.  _"So that is settled, in the past and will be forgiven, then forgotten.  Ramsay,I wish for you to help train your fiance, but I need you to allow your pet to assist her.  We are teaching her to be a Lady of the North, it is not a lesson learned through the usual Bolton methods.  Your first true challenge has indeed arrived, my son.  Without a whip or flaying knife, can you create not a groveling creature, but create a noble northern Stark?"_ Ramsay loves games, he loves hunts and he loves challenges.  Roose could almost hear the click of the trap he had set for his sociopath bastard.

With a shark smile, Ramsay nodded.  _"Father, you know my weakness, of course I must accept this challenge.  It will make up for the disappointment of losing the chance for an amazing hunt.  No flaying, no whips, rods or burning, nothing to mar the Lady's face.  I will use a different approach on a noble lady, even if that lady acted like a pirate."_   Ramsay was actually beaming with good cheer and humor now, scaring his poor pet half to death.  Reek did not like changes or new actions, he tries so hard to always know, to anticipate everything to please his Master, always trying to remember his name, remember his rules, there was no space in Reek's reasoning for changes.  Ramsay being so happy for such a long time was a change, that has never happened before and Reek was terrified of what new mistakes he will make.

 _"In fact, Lady Arya, I would ask your help with a task that is more suited to a female.  Father has ordered that Reek bathe and dress properly.  Reek is a creature, not a man, therefore I cannot ask any of the servants here to bathe him, it would be an insult to the servant." Ramsay stifled a laugh as Asha bristled with anger. "Yet, he does need a bath and since you seem so interested in my pet, you may help him.  Of course, I do hope that is not your only dress, my Reek has not bathed since he arrived here, that smell is so much crusted shit and filth, a pity if it ruined your dress."_ Asha told herself that she would rather see the dungeon then let Ramsay decide she should be naked while bathing her brother.  To her relief, Roose spoke. _"We have other suitable dresses for Lady Arya, no matter if one is ruined.  After all, Theon is truly in need of a bath and who better than his sister to assist him?"  "I will be happy to help my brother bathe, My Lords."_ Ramsay clapped his hands and a servant girl came running _.  "Fetch a bath for my pet.  Leave extra water, he is disgusting, he will need a second rinsing."_

Roose walked around the table and spoke quietly to Ramsay for a moment, leaning close enough to almost touch his ear. _"Remember, she cannot be broken like your pet, she needs to be a submissive wife, not a groveling, weeping dog at your feet.  Remember to improve the conditions for your creature, he will need to look like a Theon Greyjoy, pretend to be him for us.  You will teach him that.  When your temper flares at the krakens, remember how much you hate being called Snow or bastard.  Having Theon vouch for Arya, having Asha remembering that she is Arya, this will make you legitimate, no one can question you on it again, once you are married.  I understand that kindness and mercy are beyond you, but remember there are many other ways to hurt, to dominate, without a single sting to the flesh."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. a family member has passed away and i must go to my old home for a few days. there is a good chance that i will not see a computer until friday. i will continue as soon as i get back...dying to see Reek's reaction to a forbidden bath...dying to see Asha's reaction to all that has been done to her brother's body. Ramsay will be the only one enjoying himself, i think. and what of that mirror? how does that play in? ::grins:: it does..oh it does!!!! i will spend the next few days thinking of how it will all go down...


	8. Bathing and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek gets a bath, in the worst way he could have imagined. Asha is confronted with what Ramsay has done to her brother. Ramsay manages to torture them both without a single touch.

After Roose speaks quietly to his son, he turns to give a formal bow to Asha.  _"My Lady, I shall take my leave while you help your brother bathe.  Ramsay will of course, supervise you.  I will see you again before you retire for the night."_ Roose waited patiently until Asha made an awkward curtsy back, he let out a small disappointed sigh.  _"I see that we shall have much work to do, Lady Arya."_ He said nothing as he watched the woman try to keep her cool, gritting her teeth.  With a warning glance to Ramsay, Roose left the room.

The serving girl returned to meekly say to Ramsay that the bath was ready.  A huge smile on his face, Ramsay looks down at his cringing pet, patting his leg, as if giving an order to a dog and Reek scrambles to crawl over to his Lord's side.  _"My Lady, let us go to the bathing room.  Heel, Reek."_ Even though the floors hurt his knees terribly, Reek meekly crawled by Ramsay's side, careful not to go ahead or fall behind.  Asha was in emotional hell, wanting so bad to bash Ramsay's head in, grab her crawling, mad brother and escape.  Yet she knew it would never work, even if she managed to take Ramsay down, her brother would be no help, dragging him like dead weight as he shrieked?  It was impossible.  So she walked beside the bastard calmly, her face still stone, her eyes dry and stinging.

Reek paid no more attention to where they were heading, then he did to the words in the room.  All his attention had been on his Master, all his attention is still on his Master.  He was aware that his sister Asha was walking with them, he did not know why and he remembered the rule of no looking at her, no speaking to her.  He was good. Reek obeyed no matter the temptations, nothing was worse than disobeying on purpose.  So when they entered the bathing room, Reek did not understand, was Asha or Ramsay having a bath?  _"Kneel up Reek, look at me, little dog."_ He instantly knelt up and gazed into his Master's terrible eyes.

 _"You are having a special treat today Reek."_ Ramsay beamed at his confused pet, still seemingly full of the good cheer that both scared and comforted his pet.  Reek really wanted to believe that he made his Master happy by being so good, but maybe it was false for Asha and not for hurting Reek.  _"You are getting your first bath at Dreadfort today, Reek. Are you grateful, pet?"_ At the words, Reek knew it was a game, after all and he started to sob again, amazed that he had any tears left.  _"Master, I...I would be grateful..I am always grateful for you...but I am not to bathe...Reek is just a filthy creature, I am suppose to be dirty?"_ he babbled in a small voice, so timidly, afraid but this was always the answer given that caused no pain.  

Asha clenched her hands into fists, allowing her nails to sink deep into her flesh, trying to keep her composure.  Watching her brother so scared, weak, broken, begging at this bastard's feet.  Trained to be a mere beast, taught to beg for the slightest thing, tortured into always refusing anything that might be perceived as a human right.  Ramsay gave her a demented smile, pride gleamed, he was proud of what he has done to the Ironborn Lord and it made her sick.  Leaning down towards his petrified, confused Reek, he spoke in a way that indicated he knew he was speaking to a very slow minded child.  _"Little Reek, very good remembering your rules.  However, your Master may change his mind, if he wishes, correct?"_ Reek nodded eagerly, wringing his mangled hands together against his chest, shaking like a wet dog.  _"Well, I have changed my mind and decided to allow you the gift of a bath.  You would never reject my special gift, would you, pet?"_ The warning tone in Ramsay's voice made Reek cringe and Asha growl softly _.  "Master, thank you, I am so grateful! I would never deny a gift from you, please...forgive me, Master...I never meant to sound ungrateful."_ The pet whimpered, tears streaking through the grime on his gaunt face, peering up fearfully.  Giving his creature a look of indulgence, Ramsay tousled Reek's hair and gently commanded, _"You will take a bath for me now.  Stand up and take off all your clothes, Reek."_

It was ingrained in Reek to obey without question, he knows his rules. But Asha was in the room and Reek has already suffered a great humiliation naked once today.  He stood up and began to remove his shirt, whining, trembling.  Every inch of him wanted to throw himself at Ramsay's feet and beg him to remove his sister first.  Reek could not stand the thought of his sister seeing the horrid scars between his spindly legs.  Asha was not looking at him at least, she looked composed but uncomfortable.  Ramsay was fully enjoying their discomfort and he kept his eyes on Reek knowing how badly his pet wanted to beg not to be naked in front of Asha.  _"Little pet, you are moving so slowly, as if you do not want a bath after all.  Are you refusing my gift?"_

Reek squeaked in terror and began to remove his clothes faster.  _"Never Master, I would never refuse anything from you, please, I swear!  I will move faster, see, I am almost done, please!"_ With a chuckle, Ramsay watched his slave nearly rip the rags from his fragile frame.  Soon enough, Reek stood, shaking so badly it seemed like his limbs were bones clattering together.  Asha had promised herself not to react to anything she saw, not wanting to give Ramsay that satisfaction of rattling her.  Also, she did not wish to make her brother feel even worse about himself than he has already been taught to feel.  Yet, as soon as she saw her brother in the torchlight, she felt as if someone punched her in the gut.  She inhaled sharply and no matter how hard she tried, regardless of her father's voice in her head, the tears fell.  It had been many years since she had dared to cry, but this was the little baby she had held. The child she did not strangle but hugged, even though she wanted to kill him time and again.  The little boy that she had defended against his bully brothers.  Here it was again, except she had not made it in time, the bully won.  Asha has failed as an Ironborn, as a daughter and now finally, as a big sister.

 _"Reek, keep your hands at your sides, stop trying to be a bad dog, covering the scars you deserved.  You did deserve your castration, didn't you?"_ The voice had such a level of threat within it, that Reek began to let out a small note of hysteria. _"Yes, I did deserve it, Master. I am sorry."_ Reek put his hands at his sides, the few fingers left all twitching.  He could feel his sister's gaze on him and he could hear a sound he never heard before.  As he obediently looked at his Master, Reek suddenly was struck with surprise when he figured out the sound.  It was crying, but only Reek ever cried here and some servants when Ramsay or his Boys are bored.  This was not Reek, it was not a serving girl, it was his sister Asha.  In pure sympathy, tears began to spill and his chest heaved.  He cannot remember the last time he heard his sister cry, but he knew without looking that she was crying and it was for him.  That hurt just as badly as Ramsay's flaying knife and he moaned.

Ramsay felt as if he were watching two lost little children, he could almost feel the defeat that was crushing the krakens.  He loved the misery, they struggled so hard, but they will lose, because Ramsay always wins.  He helped his trembling, weeping slave to climb into the tub, filled with steaming water.  _"There you are, little Reek, sit down, good boy.  Your sister will come wash you nice and clean now, Reek.  Won't that be nice?  To spend some time with your sister?"_ Ramsay felt a stir in his breeches at his pet's look of horror and humiliation as the creature stammered, _"Yes Master, thank you for that kindness."_ Ramsay looked expectantly at Asha.

 _"My Lady, my pet awaits for his scrubbing.  He is quite dirty, the water is already clouding, you'd best hurry."_ Asha took a deep breath, then ignoring her tears, she picked up the soap and cloth stiffly.  _"Of course, Lord Ramsay."_   Kneeling next to the tub, she was as gentle as possible, washing her little brother as he cringed, flinched and sobbed.  As she scrubbed grime and old blood off Theon, she began to see more and more of the tortures done to him.  So many patches of flayed skin everywhere, only his face has really been spared the knife.  Whips marks striped and crisscrossed his whole body, like exotic tattoos she has seen on others.  Except his back, there it was all just a mass of wounds, whips had struck so often that it would be impossible to actually trace a full single mark on his back.  Groaning softly for her brother, she tried to wash him without causing pain, but he would whine or cry out every few swipes of the cloth.

She saw places where he was burned, bruises that colored most of his pale body.  Then finally, she reached the part of him, neither of them wished her to notice.  The scars were crusted with filth, Asha had to clean it, the fact that he was not dead of infection, was a miracle to her.  As she paused, the cloth almost there, as Reek began to try to inch away from her, sobbing loudly now, Ramsay broke the stalemate.  _"Reek, how dare you try to avoid getting washed when I was so kind to let you bathe?"_ Ramsay's voice was scathing and Reek began to panic.  _"I did not meant to, I am so sorry, please Master, forgive me"_ he pleaded, freezing still, staring up in fear, at his Master.  Asha forced herself to move, as to keep her brother from more pain and with a gentle awkwardness, she began to clean his scars.  His sister cleaning the painful mess between his legs was physical and emotional agony.  Unable to help it, he howled.

By the time Asha had finished cleaning the empty space, Reek was hoarse from wailing and Ramsay was so hard, he bulged against his breeches.  Reek noticed of course, but this did not shock him, his Master liked it when his pet hurt, it excited him.  Asha noticed and went pale with disgust.  Ignoring Ramsay, she helped her brother lean forward so she could make sure his backside was tended to as well.  This was terrible for the siblings, as the evidence of his earlier gang rape was very evident.  As she gently cleaned all traces of blood and seed from her little brother, she inwardly cast every curse she could think of upon the Boltons and their men.  Next Asha began to pour water over Reek's matted long hair.  Reek was silent now, he was beyond shame now, beyond anything but remembering to look at his Master.  Just follow the rules, remember your name, so you do not make Master angry and the bath will end soon, he told himself.

Leaning against the wall, Ramsay watched Asha tending to her brother so gently and he began to plan his training for his wife to be.  He knew that Reek would be a huge part of keeping the Ironborn bitch in line, but he needed more than that to turn her into a new name.  It would not be easy since he could not use his more favored methods.  However, it comforted him to know that once he married her, his father could not tell him what to do behind closed doors with his legal wife.  Just thinking of the things he would do to her and Reek in his chambers, he had to restrain himself from ripping his pet from the tub, brutally fucking him in front of his sister.  After what seemed an eternity to the siblings, the bath was finished.  The tub was full of black water, but Reek was fully clean for the first time since he could remember.  Shivering, soaked, he allowed himself to be pulled from the tub by Asha.  He was startled enough by her strength to mutter, _"Always stronger than me.  Everyone is stronger than me."_

Ramsay felt a stab of anger and jealousy at Reek for speaking, but he could not tell if Reek was speaking to his sister or just mumbling.  Since he wanted the night to go a certain way, he decided not to punish his pet for speaking out of turn.  At least not while they were with Asha.  The creature was huddled inside a sheet that Asha had tightly wrapped around him, then she briskly rubbed him down in the sheet.  Reek moaned or cried out when a particular sore spot was rubbed against, but he did not move nor stop looking up at his Master.  When Reek was dry, Ramsay walked over to his little pet, all cocooned in the sheet.  It made Reek look like a little brother again, getting a bath after a beating from his big brothers.  Ramsay played with his pet's clean, now soft hair and leaned close to breathe in the scent of soap and fear.  _"Look how clean you are, Reek.  I wonder if you will forget your name now that you are as clean as a little lordling?"_ Reek gave a cry of distress and instantly pleaded. _"Master, never, please, I know my name and my place, always!  Dirty or clean I am Reek, rhymes with freak.  I am no man, no Lord, just Reek, Ramsay's Reek, I obey.  I want to be good, I will never forget again, I swear, please."_

 _"Truly, little pet?  You do not feel like a clean Lord after such a nice bath?  Having your sister next to you? Does it stir your Ironborn blood, Reek?"_ Ramsay grinned when Reek shook his head, whimpering. _"You are sure of this? Very well, prove it."_


	9. His Name is Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is the bait, Asha is the prey. Ramsay is learning how to make Asha comply without a single bit of physical pain. So far.

_"Prove it, Master?  Yes, Master."_ squeaked out Reek, in misery, his head was always so foggy, he did not know what to do.  _"I..I..could bring you the whip or I could use my mouth?"_ Reek whimpered out, hoping he was not going to be wrong and hurt again.  Asha drew in a sharp breath, horrified at her brother's suggestions and was trying to figure out how to intervene when Ramsay smiled at her.  "Little Reek, our lesson will have to wait.  Lady Arya should be escorted to her chambers now, it is late and she must be tired."  Shaking her head, desperate to help her brother escape whatever demented game Ramsay has for him _.  "My Lord, I am wide awake.  Please, we just became betrothed tonight, perhaps we could sit back in the hall and share wine."_

 _"No, I insist, my dear, after all, my father said he would visit you before you went to sleep.  We do not wish to disturb him, by having you not in your chambers at this hour.  Reek and I will walk you there."_ Asha wanted to argue but there was something in Ramsay's eyes that scared her, it made her want to attack him, it made her want to scream and run.  _"If you insist, then I will comply, My Lord."_ she spoke carefully, not quite daring to sound defiant or rude, but instead used the iciest courtesy she could.  Ramsay offered her his arm, and with stiff movements, Asha took his arm.  _"Reek, you may walk, otherwise, with those weak knees of yours, by the time you make it up all the stairs, Arya and I will be married."_ Ramsay laughed at his own joke, harder when he saw the upset on Asha's face.

When the three of them stood in front of Asha's chambers, she turned to face Ramsay, quickly removing her hand from his arm.  _"Thank you for the escort, My_ _Lord."_ Ramsay grinned and moved closer  until she was pinned between him and the door.   It took every single ounce of her willpower not to rip his throat out with her teeth, at the same time, denied fear was starting to make her breathing ragged.  _"My lovely fiance, I have decided that you are right after all.  We are newly betrothed and should spend a little time together.  So we shall have wine in your room."_   Reaching past Asha, Ramsay opened her door, as he brought his hand back, it brushed against her breasts and she shuddered in disgust.

Clapping for a servant, Ramsay escorts Asha into her bedchamber, Reek hobbling behind, meekly.  When a half asleep servant finally appeared, Ramsay threatened the servant with a flaying for moving so slow, then ordered wine.  The frightened servant hurried with wine, in tears.  Ramsay growled that the lowly peasant best show his Lord that a good skin peeling session was not needed.  He told the serving man to spend the night standing outside any chamber that Ramsay would be in until morning.  Then the man can go back to his regular duties and if he fell asleep or failed in any of his service, Ramsay would flay all the skin off the servant's arm.

Slamming the door in the weeping server's face, Ramsay turned to face his new bride to be. _"Sometimes, we must be strict for our simple folk to perform correctly.  Here at Dreadfort, we do not tolerate disobedience.   As I am sure you will learn very quickly, my dearest.  Reek, why are the goblets still empty?  Pour wine for myself and the Lady Arya."_ With a whispered apology, Reek lurched in panicked submission to fill the goblets, then meekly handed one to Asha, one to Ramsay.  As he stepped back to silently kneel at his Master's feet, he tripped on the trailing sheet, the only thing he had to wear.  When the frail creature fell backwards, on instinct, Asha reached out to her little brother and steadied him.

Reek wailed in terror at the unfamiliar arms holding him and threw himself at Ramsay's feet, trembling.  Asha looked at him in shock, unable to understand why Theon had reacted so violently to her touch.  After all, did she not just bathe his entire body, what is catching him as he fell compared to that?  Then Asha caught sight of Ramsay and she knew.  The bastard's eyes smoldered with fury and jealousy.  She took two steps back before she remembered her courage and stood still.  With a voice as soft as his father's, Ramsay spoke so calmly, her stomach cramped with tension, the softer he spoke, the more Reek shook and the harder it was for Asha to keep composure.  _"Lady Arya, it is touching to see how concerned you are for your little brother.  You have spent so much attention on my pet, that I am starting to feel neglected.  Is my Reek distracting you?  Shall I punish him for being distracting?  If you were already my wife, I would certainly discipline you for touching my creature without my permission.  Lucky for you, we are simply betrothed, you are new here and so I will show you patience."_

 _"I am very sorry, My Lord.  Please allow me time to learn all the rules here.  Please do not punish Theon because of my ignorance."_ Asha managed to choke out, her throat so dry with frustration and fear.  She swallowed some wine from the goblet her fist was trying to crush.  Ramsay gave her another look, this one had a second of such black fury, that she started to tremble slightly.  _"His name is not Theon, Lady Arya.  My pet's name is Reek.  Say it so you will not forget again."_   His voice was silk on steel and though she hated it, despised it, Asha repeated the horrid name through clenched teeth. _"Reek.  Please, My Lord, do not punish Reek for my mistakes."_ Ramsay seemed to calm a little at hearing her call her brother by his new name, and Asha allowed herself a moment of relief.

Looking around her little chamber, sneering, Ramsay comments.  _"What a sad little room, nowhere to even sit and entertain your betrothed.  I promise that when we are married, you will share more luxurious chambers with me.  I can tell you that my bed is three times as large as this."_ Ramsay sat on her little cot and beckoned for her to sit with him.  _"This will have to suffice for us.  Come, sit next to me and let us get to know each other a little better."_ Asha did not want to sit anywhere near the bastard. She knew the leer on his face, she knew what he wanted and she could not, would not.  Leaning back against the wall, she tried to sound casual, calm and offhand, in spite of her knees shaking hard.

 _"My Lord, I would prefer to stand here.  I am new to everything here, I am just asking for a small allowance.  Please let me have some time to get used to you before I become so intimate."_ Nodding, Ramsay stood back up.  _"Of course, dear, what was I thinking?  Besides, Reek still needs to prove himself to me, he tends to get the lessons slowly.  He makes many mistakes, he is terrible at guessing too, so I should concentrate on my pet now."_ With a sadistic smile, Ramsay grabbed his terrified creature by the hair and yanked him upright from his kneeling position.  _"No! I mean, please...please wait, Lord Ramsay! "_   The words burst out of Asha's mouth before her fear could stop her.  She felt as if she may vomit if the bastard touches her, but she cannot fail her brother again.  Even if it only delays his pain, she will endure Ramsay for Theon's sake.  Asha sat on the bed and then looked up at Ramsay _.  "My Lord, I do want to sit with you. Forgive me, I was nervous and shy."_

With a smirk, Ramsay sat down far too close to his prey, almost leaning over her, dominating, and Asha felt the first true pang of pure terror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know this is a short chapter, but it will get better next time..


	10. A Little Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay wants to learn more of Asha. It does not help Asha in any way.

_"My dearest Lady Arya, do not fear for your purity here.  Of course I would never take advantage of a real virginal lady.  That is what you are, isn't it?"_ Ramsay's voice was full of traps and his eyes seemed to see straight into her soul.  Trying to not look away nor give away anything on her face, she answered.  _"Thank you My Lord, I am grateful for your restraint.  Of course I am a Lady and a virgin."_ Chuckling, Ramsay shook his head.  _"Yes, silly woman, we know that Arya Stark would indeed be a virgin."_ Ramsay began to play with her hair, and Asha nearly shredded the insides of her mouth, biting to keep herself still.  His voice now became a playful whisper and she shuddered at his foul touch.  _"Yes, Ayra would be pure as snow, but what of Asha?  I cannot believe you spent all those years, in tight breeches around so many men and never fell to temptation.  Is this what you wish to answer me?  I will warn you, my father and I abhor liars, and we always discover the truth.  So answer carefully, my dear."_

Unable to hide herself any further under this duress, Asha scoffed at Ramsay.  _"You do not like liars?  Yet the two of you are forcing me into the biggest lie in all of the North.  So you are hypocrites, then."_ Before another word could come out of her mouth, the hand carelessly playing with her hair, became a fist, pulling with no mercy.  Asha gritted her teeth, tears of pain in her eyes, but made no sound.  She will never grovel for this man or any other, she grimly told herself.  _"You really must learn to speak with more thought first.  It is not wise to anger your Lords, Arya.  Now for the last time, bitch, are you a virgin or not?  If you deny it again, not only will I take out my frustrations on Reek in front of you, but then we shall have the maester find the truth between your legs!"_ Asha felt invisible chains strangling her, clamping down on her will.  She could not let her brother suffer for her and never, ever would she allow a maester to shame her so.  _"Lord Ramsay, I am not a virgin, I confess.  A few years back I took what would be called a salt husband."_

Looking delighted, Ramsay exclaimed, _"Like how Ironborn men take salt wives?  Did you forcibly take him, hold him down and rape him?"_ Asha could not tell what part of this was turning Ramsay on so much, but she continued to explain.  _"My Lord, we had burned his whole village down.  He had nowhere left to go, I found him handsome, so I claimed him."_ She shrugged.  _"He was obedient and very talented in many ways.  In fact, before I sailed here I had sold him to a captain.  When it came to bookkeeping and numbers, he was very useful, now he is a valued, free member on the ship. Have I answered your question to your satisfaction now, My Lord?"_ Her voice was ice but it was courteous, it was really the best she could manage.

Nodding, Ramsay released his grip on Asha's hair and abruptly stood up.  He held out a hand to her expectantly.  Hesitantly, she gave him her hand and allowed him to pull her up off the bed.  He led her to stand in front of the mirror.  She saw her eyes, huge and startled, the dress so ugly, worn so awkwardly.  Worst was, she could see the bastard just behind her, his sadistic smile, large hands spanning her waist now.  It was a struggle to stand still and silent.  _"I am happy to know that I will not have to train a cringing virgin to please me.  You are older, you act the man and fuck like a whore, but perhaps we can use that to our advantage.  Can you imagine our wedding night?  So many things you can show me, so many things I will teach you."_   As Ramsay spoke, his hands had roamed over her body as if he already owned it.  Asha tried to gently remove his hands from her breasts, and he nearly crushed them in his hands.  Hard enough that a small screech of pain escaped her lips.  _"Do not ever presume to decide what I can and cannot do.  A lady accepts her husband's advances."_

 _"My Lord, you are not yet my husband and whether I am a virgin or not, we must obey the northern rules.  Your father would not like my being fondled and raped before our marriage."_ Her hands were back at her sides, fisted, as she stared in horror at the image in the mirror.  She tried to speak softly, reasonable as a Lady would, or so she assumed.  Asha almost sagged with relief when Roose Bolton chose that moment to enter the chamber.  As Ramsay moved away from her, Asha breathed deeply again, trying to compose herself.  _"Ramsay, the Lady is correct.  There will be a correct time and place for that, but this is not that time or place, my son.  Right now we must concentrate on helping Arya become a Lady, did you forget that?"_ Stiffening in anger and suppressed lust, Ramsay nodded, his voice sharp as a razor.  _"Of course Father.  We were speaking of her past and I got somewhat heated at her responses.  I apologize, My Lady.  We will so many opportunities to explore our...relationship, why rush it?"_   Every word was a threat and promise, making Asha turn a bit pale.  

_"Ramsay, you may take your pet and retire for the evening.  I wish to speak with the Lady alone."_   With a mocking bow, Ramsay gave Arya a look that terrified her, it promised pain and degradation.  As Ramsay swept out of the room, his little Reek hobbled after him, not even a glance at his sister.  But Asha had no time to grieve over that, for Roose Bolton was in front of her. 


	11. Fear of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose decides to give Asha her first lesson as a Lady. Ramsay brings Reek to his chambers, ready to give the good news of better living arrangements.   
> As always, talks with Boltons will include a price to be paid.

Asha was tired, shaken and her dress was damp with wet filth from her brother's bath.  Yet, she pulled herself straight, chin up and met Roose's chill gaze.  _"Thank you for intervening, Lord Bolton.  However, I am very tired and would like to retire."_ Roose quietly pulled the door shut behind him, then began to approach Asha with a measured step.  It felt as if she were being hunted, forcing herself not to step backwards, she spoke.  _"Please, My Lord, I am very weary and I have agreed to everything you have asked.  There is nothing more for us to discuss this evening."_ Roose stepped closer until he was almost touching her, then spoke so softly, that even at that close range, Asha had to strain to hear him.  _"Oh, but I think we really do need to speak.  I am not convinced that you understand what I am asking of you."_

His pale, long hands were suddenly on Asha's shoulders, turning her to face the mirror again.  Roose stood just behind her, hands like pale spiders on her shoulders, making her shudder. _"My Lord, what are-"_ Roose was untying her dress, slipping the laces on the back of her dress and Asha grabbed the front of the garment to herself.  _"Please! Lord Bolton, this is indecent!"_   Every instinct within her wanted to turn and attack.  Take down this disgusting leech lord then his monster seed before it hurts her brother even worse.  Roose's eyes watched hers intently in the mirror, he continued to slowly pull the laces out, challenging her to react.   Trying to speak with no emotion, trying to stay still, Asha stayed resolved.  _"This dress is ruined.  A real lady would never wander about in such a thing."_ With those words, Roose yanked hard at the dress, the bodice ripped out of the Ironborn's hands and puddled at her feet.

Reaching around her, those icy death hands now grabbed her breasts, almost squeezing but not quite.  Long fingers played over them, just grazing the nipples, enough to make Asha gag in disgust.  With a slight smile, Roose continued one hand slowly towards the hair between her legs, barely touching the skin all the way down.  Unable to suppress a moan, Asha watched in fascinated horror at the wandering hand in the mirror.  When a slender finger went between her legs, she shuddered and bit her lip till it bled.  _"These are the parts of you that will matter, Lady Arya.  Use them to entice my son so that he won't decide to start cutting new shapes into them.  Your job is to be a proper lady and to provide sons for our family.  We have no need of your muscles or your prowess with weaponry here."_

 Reek was so confused, carefully holding the sheet so he will not trip, he had expected to go back to the kennels.  That is how it always went, Reek only came inside to serve his Lord, then he slept with the dogs.  Ramsay did not turn for the stairs, instead without a word he kept walking until he reached his bedchamber.  Reek followed, teeth chattering, he was given no order to go back to the kennels, so Ramsay must wish for Reek to follow.  Ramsay entered his rooms, then chuckling at the confused pet lingering in the doorway, he yanked the creature into the warm bedroom.  Shutting and locking the door, he turned to watch his Reek manage to kneel while still clutching the sheet to his frail frame.  The sheet nearly swallowed him and the sight amused Ramsay.  Grinning, Ramsay walked over to the large fireplace, sitting in a padded chair, designed for him, throwing himself into his chair, he beckoned to his pet.

While crawling to his Lord's feet, the sheet kept trapping Reek, knocking him on his face twice, before he was crouched before his Master.  Shaking his head, Ramsay smirked at his foolish pet.  _"Drop the sheet, Reek.  It's going to kill you, you are too weak to keep tripping on it.  If you break your bones, it will make you even slower, it would mean a trip to the maester and it would displease me greatly."_ Reek shrugged out of the sheet, paling upon hearing the threats and he instantly began to kiss his Lord's boots to show he would not displease.  _"I have a treat for you, little bitch.  A reward for being such a good, loyal Reek."_ Peeking up in terror and surprise, his mouth dropping open, Reek wondered if this was a game.  If it was a game, he hoped his Master would be in a good enough mood to not remove any fingers or toes.  Watching Reek's thoughts flit across his face, Ramsay smiled and reached down to gather his bag of bones, his plaything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was short, but there is so much more to come, promise!


	12. Drowning Krakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha receives a harsh lesson from Roose. Reek receives a reward from Ramsay. Asha is cracking under the pressure and Reek is broken with kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cringeworthy warning!  
> #somuchthramsay as an apology for the cringe!

It took everything for Asha to not move, watching Roose's hands, like two pale spiders crawling across her body.  Her teeth ground down so hard that Asha's jaw ached, her nails dug bloody crescent moons into her palms.  Roose spoke very soft, his breath warm in her ear.  _"Perhaps you will need lessons in how to seduce my son?  Arguing, throwing things are not going to set the right mood.  Telling Ramsay how you have taken other men forcibly to your bed, then denying him even a touch is not setting the right mood.  He has plenty of whores that could tell you, in fact they could show you stories on their skin about setting the wrong mood."_

 _"Was I supposed to allow him to fuck me before the wedding  with my own brother kneeling at his feet?"_ Asha growled out every word, her eyes murderous.  _"No, Lady Arya, you were to react as if you enjoyed it, kiss him and then gently remind him that I said I would be visiting.  A true trained Lady would have known that.  Would have remained calm enough to pretend and delay.  Your only weapons against my son are right here."_ Roose's hands caressed Asha's breasts then reached between her legs, so cold and sand-papery. When a long finger forced its way into her, she retched as her dry skin pulled and Asha grabbed at his hands.  _"Stop, don't touch me! Don't!"_ One long arm wrapped around and pulled her against his chest.  Roose was emotionless as he held her and forced another finger into her.

 _"If my son has to force you, this will seem feather soft and gentle compared to what he will do to you.  You had asked me if I would let Ramsay cut off your breasts and call you Filth.  If you continue to bait and fight him, then yes, after you are married, that is exactly what he will do.  The second all eyes have turned away again, he would come for you with his blades.  Your brother was never a true strong person, but he was a fighter.  He was stubborn, arrogant and imagine what it took for Ramsay to turn him into the creature he is now.  I am sure it will take him three times as long to turn you into another freak, but it would happen.  Probably after a few years of torment, Ramsay would have you crawling next to your brother."_ The words had frozen her, the soft tone creeping into her ear along with his breath.  _"No, no."_ she whispered, drowning in horror, while enduring the Leech Lord's fingers brutally thrusting, it was too much.  Far too much and waves of panic were pulling her down, saltwater seemed to be dripping down her cheeks.

Ramsay settled Reek onto his lap, holding him like a precious little boy.  He smiled when his pet looked up at him with a mixture of terror and adoration. _"You have become my most obedient pet.  The same as I punish for bad behavior, I will reward good behavior.  You have been very good."_ Ramsay gently wiped away the tears as Reek wept in gratitude for such kind words.  _"Calm yourself, little one, I know you love your Master and are loyal."_ Reek nodded eagerly and in a tiny voice he squeaked. _"I am, am loyal, Master.  Of course I love you."_ Ramsay pulled his pet closer and allowed Reek to lean his head on his Lord's chest. _"Since you are so well trained, you may be a house dog.  I will allow you to sleep on the rug here in my room at night.  Also, since your inside now, you may take baths when I give permission.  Some new clothing as well."_

Reek stiffened against his Master, this was too generous and he whimpered in terror.  Ramsay chuckled, reading his pet like a favorite book.  _"Relax, pet.  I know you are thinking this is a trick, but it is not.  This is not a trick, now that you have become such a tame, well mannered bitch, I can finally allow you to be with me.  All the time, to serve me, please me.  And being inside means you must be dressed and clean as if you were a man.  We cannot have you embarrassing my Father, can we?"_ Reek shook his head then meekly responded.  _"I am grateful, Master, you are too kind to me."_ Ramsay began to run his large hands over Reek's pale skin, warming him.  With a soft whimper of comfort and fear,Reek snuggled into his Lord's chest, his tears wetting his Master's tunic.  _"Hush, little pet, I will always take good care of my Reek.  I will always help you stay behaved and dedicated to your Master."_ Reek shuddered at the threat encased in the soothing tone and nodded.

Ramsay lifted his fragile creature easily and carried him to the bed.  He carefully laid the trembling pet on the blankets and straightened out the weak limbs, like a rag doll.  Reek lay with his arms at his sides, his legs apart, staring up at his Master.  His eyes watched as Ramsay began to remove his clothing, but Reek's body was thrilling to the luxury of soft bedding.  After Ramsay was naked, he crawled over his Reek, noting with delight and approval, that his pet did not even flinch.  Reek felt swallowed up as his Master leaned over him, dominating the very air from his lungs.  _"Please, Master, please, I want to be good, I want to please you."_ he begged in such a small voice, feeling very tiny, so very weak compared to Ramsay.  _"I know you do, little one.  Be a good bitch for me, Reek."_ Ramsay rubbed his cock over the scars, the large hands reaching underneath his frail pet, to push Reek's groin harder against him.  With a cry of shame and submission, Reek inched his arms around his Master's thick shoulders, trying so hard to be good. 


	13. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha has a long night to think of how she will proceed against the Boltons.  
> Reek is thrilled to have pleased his Master, sinking further into identity loss the more kind Ramsay is.

Closing her eyes, Asha took a very deep breath.  Ignore the tears, ignore the violating fingers, the arm pressing her into Roose's chest.  By some miracle, her voice came out calm, clear and polite, unaffected.  _"You are right, My Lord.  I will change my approach with your son."_ After another moment, Roose released her from his cold hands and backed away a little.  His icy gaze surveyed her in the mirror then he spoke.  _"I am glad that you understand, Lady Arya.  Have a pleasant sleep and you may have a fresh start with Ramsay in the morning."_ With a mocking bow, Roose turned and left the room.  With a barely suppressed cry of disgust, Asha hurried to her wash basin and rubbed a wet cloth everywhere the Lord had touched.  Only after her skin was bright red and tender, did she stop, but the crawling of her flesh would not cease.  Asha put on as many layers of clothes in the room, then lay in the bed, wrapped in blankets.  It did not help, she was freezing inside and felt weak on the outside.  How she wished for a roaring fire and some armor.  What if one of them came back tonight?  Ramsay or Roose, she is not sure which is worse.  Either way, the thought kept her up most of the night, until finally, out of pure exhaustion, she slept. 

In spite of the deep shame and squirming feeling it gave him, Reek was comforted.  After all, he was finally pleasing his Lord, it was true, it was a real truth.  He shall sleep inside, eat more food, Ramsay would only offer this if he felt his Reek was truly good.  Ramsay rubbed himself over the scars until Reek was whimpering and sobbing, trying so hard to not twist.  It was a hellish mix of almost pleasure and almost pain that distressed Reek horribly.  Ramsay knew this and grinned, whispering that his pet was such a good boy.  However, Reek's distress was only fun for awhile, then Ramsay thrust himself inside his pet.  Reek clung to his master, arms and legs trying to twist about Ramsay's bulk, but his Lord was so much bigger.  The feeling of Reek's thin limbs trying to cling to him, made Ramsay groan and thrust harder into his pet.  Just before he came, Ramsay wrapped a large hand around the delicate neck and began to choke Reek.  As he slammed one last time against his pet, the hand became almost crushing, Reek's eyes were so scared.  This sent Ramsay over the edge and he released Reek's neck as he came, shuddering into his little pet.  Both master and pet, fell into darkness, if not dreams, one from intense pleasure, the other passing out from lack of air.

The next morning brought bright sun, pouring into the room where Asha was dressing.  Standing in front of the mirror, she surveyed the woman in the sunny reflection.  There was not much she could do to fix the tired, red eyes, but her hair was in a ladies braid.  Not a strand out of place, her dress was a better color for her and she stood straight, chin up.  Asha had all night to think, to plot, to accept the part she knows she must play now.  Giving a most lovely smile to the mirror, practicing a curtsey, until it felt balanced.  The movements and demeanor were all Lady, but her eyes were Ironborn and she whispered fiercely to herself.  _"Oh, I understand you, Lord Roose.  I understand your son too.  You want a quiet northern Lady that can appear, bear some babies, then disappear as if a ghost.  Ramsay wants a whore that loves blood play, bloodsport in between pretending the Lady.  I can do that, aye, I will be what you both want.  Then we will get to what I want."_

Ramsay dressed his Reek as if the pet were a doll.  The clothing was the same as what the servants wore, except for the collar of course.  Ramsay was not ready to allow his Reek to go without that reminder yet.  Besides, Ramsay loved the way it contrasted and he knew that he will only remove it long enough for the wedding ceremonies.  _"Do you like your new clothing, Reek?  So clean and nicely dressed."_ Reek trembled, thinking of what the right answer was.  _"Master, I am grateful for anything you choose to allow me."_ he responded, meekly and carefully _.  "I do hope that these new privileges will not make you forget your place, Reek."  "Never Master, I would never dare to forget my place.  I am loyal, I just wish to serve you."_ Reek timidly stepped closer to his Lord, hoping to appease his Master, who might decide Reek was not deserving or good anymore.  Ramsay smiled, not a pain smile, but an amused one.  Reek relaxed and inched even closer until he was against Ramsay.  With a laugh, Ramsay gave Reek a kiss on the top of his head, then said, _"Come Reek, time to serve me breakfast.  Mustn't keep my bride to be waiting for my company."_


	14. Breakfast, History Lessons and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha found a way to horrify the men with no repercussions. Reek gives a history lesson. Ramsay discovers jealousy.

Asha was pleasant, polite and charming. She laughed at Walda's bad jokes, complimented her dress and made breakfast a living hell for the men. Walda was usually quiet, except for basic pleasantries, but she did not generally speak much. At least not to her husband and son in law. However, here was another lady and if she was a little coarser than most others, she was a lady! Walda suddenly seemed to wake up and her cheeks were bright red with cheer. Her mouth opened and to the amazement of the men, food did not go in, but words spilled out. Even Asha was horrified but continued to smile, thrilled that she found a way to disconcert Roose and Ramsay.

Walda spoke of everything she had on her mind for so long. She spoke of the fashions in Kings Landing. She mentioned every piece of gossip she has heard concerning noble women. Walda did not run out of words for a very long time. As his step mother rambled on, Ramsay finished eating, added some bread and fruit to his almost empty plate. He then put it on the ground, tapping Reek to eat. By the time Walda had finished speaking, Asha felt as if she had been through a terrible battle, her head was aching. Roose looked positively ill and Ramsay looked ready to drive forks into his own ears. Both men stood as Walda left for her walk. She did invite Asha to join her but luckily Roose interjected. _"I am sorry, wife, but Lady Arya must begin her studies on the Starks today. Perhaps another time."_ With a small curtsy to her husband, Walda took her leave.

With audible sighs, the men watched until the lady was out the doors, and Asha struggled not to laugh. _"Ramsay, have your pet take Lady Arya into the library. He can tell of her the Starks, then you may begin to tutor her in general northern customs."_ Nodding, Ramsay ordered his pet to follow, then he turned to Asha. _"This way to the library, My Lady."_ As they got closer to the library, Reek and Asha felt a chilling change come over Ramsay. He began to stiffen and anger iced his eyes. Reek whimpered softly, cringing, following his Master timidly. He knew that Ramsay was angry that Reek should be speaking to Asha and he wished she never came for him. Asha knew that this would be dangerous ground, she knew her brother would pay for this library trip. She also knew she would never let that happen.

Ramsay led Reek over to a table and chairs in the library. He bodily put his pet on the seat and told him to stay. Leaning down menacingly, Ramsay hissed into his pet's ear. _"This is only for teaching Lady Arya. You will not ever use chairs otherwise, will you, Reek?"_ Panting in terror, the pet responded timidly. _"Only for teaching, Master. Reek does not use chairs, he does not deserve to sit like men do. I am sorry, I just want to serve you, please."_ The groveling seemed to soothe Ramsay and he gave his pet a quick pat on the head. _"Good boy, Reek. You may calm down. Tell this Lady about the Starks, pet, then you can leave this room."_ Reek understood that leaving this room would be best for his own safety and nodded. As soon as Asha sat down, Reek began speaking. Staring down at the table, Reek began to tell his sister of the Starks. Their names, their history, what they were each like. However, he spoke in a voice that had no emotion, as if he were speaking of strangers. _"Arya, she was the youngest daughter. She was not like her mother or sister. Arya tried to be a boy, she teased and bullied her older sister, her mother could not tame her. She was closest to her half brother Jon Snow."_

Reek tried so hard not to picture any of the Starks, not to feel and he did not know tears were spilling down his sunken cheeks. Reek could feel how angry Ramsay was behind him, eyes scorching through him. _"Please, Master, please, I do not wish to be in a chair, near..this Lady. Please, I want to be at your feet, with my Master."_ Reek was hoping his cleverness held, that his pathetic pleas would appease the anger. _"Lady Arya, this is distressing my pet. I assume you can retain what he has told you well enough?"_ Asha nodded, not wanting to make things worse for her brother. _"Good. Yes, Reek, you may kneel at my side now."_ Reek simply threw himself out of the chair as if it had been on fire and crawled to his Master. Clever Reek, Ramsay thought, knowing damn well that his pet was trying to humor him. Part of Reek did truly believe what he says and does, but Ramsay wanted ALL of his pet to himself. To believe only Ramsay is safety. Having Asha here is a mistake, she is a reminder of who Theon was and Ramsay could not bear it. His jealousy ate at him.


	15. Sisters and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Dustin arrives to meet with Roose. Asha is judged. Ramsay grows more possessive of his pet and more hateful to Asha. Reek is unable to appease his Master and blames his sister.

Asha looked out the window at Lord Roose and his sister Lady Dustin, walking together slowly.  She felt Ramsay come up behind her and felt his hot breath as he spoke.  _"They look like two vultures searching for a rotted meal, don't they?"_   Unable to repress it in time, she covered a snort with her hand.  _"My aunt despises me, as I am sure you have noticed.  Always snubbed me, that dried up old bitch.  She spent hours with you this morning.  How do you think you did?  It would be such a shame if she did not approve of you either.  My father takes her advice and I am sure that your fate will be decided by her."_ Asha tried to ignore the growing anger behind her, Ramsay's voice was rabid.  Since Reek had begun having to speak with her, Ramsay's rage seemed to have grown.  If this rigid woman who coldly questioned Asha all day decided she was not a good bride after all, it was unthinkable.

As Roose led his sister across the yard, he listened to her counsel.  _"It will not work, Roose.  She is too old, too different and you cannot hide that damn kraken in her.  She is Ironborn through and through.  Even knowing about the Starks will not be enough.  Asha will swear sweetly to you now, but she will never stop trying to escape or attack.  Sooner or later it will happen."_ Sighing, Roose nodded.  _"Ramsay hates her, not that his wishes matter, but one of them will eventually kill the other."  "Also, consider the fact that her child bearing years may already be drying up.  I have a lovely little girl that I was given by Baelish.  Her name is Jeyne Poole and she grew up with the Starks.  Was a friend of Sansa Stark, grew up mimicking her betters.  She is timid and obedient.  I have seen to that.  Baelish had seen to it that she knows how to please a man.  Your bastard should have no complaints of her as a wife."_ The lady's voice grew disgusted as she spoke of Ramsay, and her lips pursed as if she tasted something sour.

Putting a hand on her bony shoulder, Roose led his sister past the keep and into the gardens.  They sat on a stone bench, hidden behind bushes.  _"I have made Ramsay legitimate now.  As much as you despise him, you can at least acknowledge his position in the family.  He is not the best son a father could have, but he does have his uses."_ Sniffing disdainfully, the lady glared at the dying roses near her and responded.  _"I do admit his ruthlessness and sadism has been helpful on occasion.  Of course, he will be my most beloved nephew during all ceremonies.  This creature that follows him about?  Is that really Theon Greyjoy?  He looks as if he is insane.  Can he stand as witness for this marriage?  We need him for this to work smoothly.  Perhaps I should take him for awhile, till the wedding?"_ Shaking his head, Roose turned so he was facing his sister.  _"No, Ramsay is far too jealous and possessive of the pathetic boy.  Besides, the one thing I can trust in, is that Ramsay's pet will be loyal and obey.  He took Moat Caitlin for my son as Theon Greyjoy, he can do this task as well.  Ramsay will see to that."_

Reek was chewing on his finger stub again, a habit Ramsay despised.  He could not help it though, it was a habit born of terror and Reek was immersed in terror now.  Ever since the day in the library, Ramsay has been so angry all the time.  Any time that Asha even came into sight, Reek could feel the fury coming off his Master in waves, crushing Reek under.  Even with trying so hard, it was no use, Ramsay always found something wrong, a disobedience so slight Reek was unaware of it.  When his Master took him sexually, it has always been rough but now it was so much worse.  It was as if Ramsay was trying to beat up his pet from the inside.  Tearing, bleeding, Reek would beg and scream, trying so hard to be willing.  No amount of devotion was good enough, no submission was submissive enough and Reek was desolate.  He found himself savagely wishing that Asha never came for him, never thought of him.  This was all her fault, he had been learning, his Master had been approving and kind.  This was all a lie and truth mixed together and Reek wept, biting hard on the stub.

Asha felt a shadow, it felt like a sword waiting to descend on her neck, felt like an axe about to cleave her skull.  Ramsay had gone off with his rough companions to the dungeons and Asha prayed for whichever prisoner was about to receive the bastards attention.  She has not seen Roose or Lady Dustin since they left an hour ago and this did not make her less apprehensive.  "It's over.  You know they are not going to marry you to Ramsay after all.  The lady was disapproving from the second we met." Asha muttered to herself, it bothered her that she seems to have picked up this new habit.  _"I will not sit and wait for them to kill me.  I must do something, anything."_ Seeing that no one was about, Asha went up the stairs, as if calmly heading for her little chamber.  Instead, Asha went to Ramsay's chamber and quietly opened the door.  Peeking in, she saw her brother chewing his fingers, curled up under a small table  next to Ramsay's bed.  _"This is my last chance to save him.  The last chance before I will either die here or leave here."_ Taking a deep breath, Asha entered the room and locked the door behind her.    


	16. Almost Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has a bad hunt and a worse shock at home. Roose and Lady Dustin have decided Asha has no use left.  
> Reek wants his sister to leave, at any cost. Asha resigns herself to an escape attempt, but what of her brother?

Reek heard the door open and peeked with alarm at Asha, who entered and locked the door. _"You are not to be in here!  Lord Ramsay is hunting.  You leave, you leave me alone!"_ To his horror, Reek was screeching at her from under the table, backing further into the corner.  _"You are bad!  You do not behave, do not obey!  Go home, Asha!  Go home and leave me with my Master, please!"_   Asha was stunned at the raging hysteria but was heartened that he seemed to remember who she really was.  However, if her brother kept  yelling someone will hear and come to see what the problem was.  Not yet.  She needed these few moments left to do something,  anything.  Ironborn use action and she pulls her home around her, she is Asha Greyjoy and Gods help the Boltons now.

Kneeling down so she could look Theon in the eye, she spoke calmly, softly.  _"I am glad you know my name.  That I am your sister.  Hush, please, I will not hurt you.  I won't touch you, I promise.  Just be quiet for a moment, this is the only place left for me to go to think, to plan.  You understand that, don't you?  Don't you hide in here, to be safe?  To think?  Give me a few moments to do that and I will leave, I promise."_ Reek glared at her, distrusting, but he did know that his Master's room was a refuge of sorts.  For Reek, for Ramsay, but he knew that Asha was here for another reason, he would not be tricked.  _"You cannot trick me into anything."_ Nodding quickly, Asha used a soothing voice.  _"Of course, I know that now.  I will not try and trick you, I swear it.  Give me just a few minutes then I will leave here, alright?"_ Peering up, still chewing on the stub, Reek questioned her.  _"Will you leave just this room?  Or will you try and escape?  If you promise to try and leave forever, I won't tell, I won't call out at all.  I want you to go away so Master will stop being so angry."_

Asha felt a tightness in her chest and tears prick the back of her eyes.  He is lost and I cannot fix him, save him, nothing, she thought to herself as she stood back up.  _"Yes, I will try and leave forever.  So stay quiet and let me think how to go about it."_ Asha looked around the room while Reek watched her from his hiding spot.  Reek knew the right thing was to run to the door and get someone.   Or scream until someone showed up and took his sister out of the room.  It might make his Master happy to see Reek be so loyal, so protective of Ramsay.  On the other hand, how mad will Ramsay be that Asha was in here, touching his stuff and speaking to his Reek?  How much pain would occur for such an offense?  Yet, if he let Asha try and run away, Ramsay will probably hunt her, or Roose will send men after her.  They will either kill her or she will run far out of reach.  Either way, the person that made his Master so mad would be gone.  Ramsay will stop being so angry at his Reek,  he will be kind again, won't he?  Reek sorted this out in his head and decided to let Asha run for her life _.  "Fine, do what you need to, then go far away."_

Ramsay was pissed, so furious he was grinding his teeth hard enough to shatter them like Reek's.  His best horse has been injured, his prey got away and all Ramsay wanted was to get a bath.  He wants to soak his aches away in hot water while his pet washes him.  Perhaps, he will allow Reek to join him in the tub, fuck the little dog, till Reek thinks of nothing but Ramsay.  Since that bitch showed, Ramsay is not sure if his pet is truly loyal anymore.  What if Theon, that slimy, arrogant fuck is still hiding, waiting to join his sister at sea again?  A sadistic smile on his face, Ramsay stomped through the garden, heading for the back doors.  It won't matter soon enough, he was sure that his father will not make him marry Asha now.  One thing he could say about that dried up cunt of an aunt, once she makes a decision, it is stuck to.  The only person who can make his father listen to any reason, Ramsay thought seething, it should be his son that offers counsel!

Roose was helping his sister to stand back up, their decision was made, and Lady Dustin was going back home.  To begin molding Jeyne Poole into Arya Stark.  Here comes his son, disheveled and full of anger, every muscle tense, fists clenched.  Seeing his father and aunt, Ramsay audibly groaned in annoyance, then begrudgingly bowed.  _"Greetings again, Aunt.  Father.  Damn horse was injured."_ Roose nodded and Lady Dustin looked at her nephew as if she wanted to toss him into a black hole somewhere.  _"Ramsay, a decision has been made.  You will not have to marry this Asha person.  I have a lovely girl that was a friend to Sansa Stark. She will play the part of Arya for us."_ Every word that came from the Lady's mouth was clipped and cold.  However, the savage joy Ramsay felt knowing he can kill that Ironborn woman upstairs made up for his Aunt's hatred and disrespect.

Before Ramsay could ask his father if he could hunt Asha rather than a quick hidden execution, there was commotion.  Screams came from a window above, and Ramsay knew it was from his room.  So much screaming, babbling words that he knew came from his Reek, and the roar of that goddamned Kraken cunt, bitch, he will kill her!  Ramsay never would have suspected how much he cared about his pet until he found himself running to save him.  That bitch was trying to kill Reek, he knew it!  Since she could not bring Theon back, she will destroy what was left.  Passing his father, their eyes met and Ramsay saw that Roose thought the same thing.  He could not get up the stairs fast enough, Ramsay knew his father was right behind him.  All that mattered was saving his Reek and killing that bitch.  Ramsay could not imagine facing life without his pet, he worked so hard on him, to make something that was only Ramsay's.  Someone that never judged him, just worshiped him, lived for him, loved him.  Or as close to love as two creatures as Ramsay and Reek can be.

Breaking down the door, after knocking down servants, men in his way, Ramsay entered  his room.  All his breath sucked out of his body and he could not believe how much blood there was.  Everywhere, his room was a tornado of fury, angst and blood.  His father on his heels, Roose grabbed Ramsay and moved him to the side.  Leaning against the wall, numb with shock, Ramsay could only say two words, his voice was filled with emotion, a twisted affection.  _"My Reek."_

 


	17. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Roose are not prepared for what they find.  
> Asha and Reek share their last moments together, then things go wrong, so wrong.

Reek stayed quiet, stayed silent, watching his sister.  He knew who she was, of course, did she think he was stupid?  He watched as she rifled through HIS things, the horror of it made Reek queasy.  Without even noticing he was doing it, he began to crawl out from under the table, closer to his sister.  Asha paid no attention, she was hunting for weapons, arming herself the best she could.  Ripping her dress off, she put on a pair of Ramsay's breeches, tying them with a belt, as he was much bigger.  As Asha threw one of Ramsay's favorite shirts on, Reek continued to silently creep closer.  Reek did not know why he was getting closer when he should be running from her, from the pain she brings.

After Asha finished dressing, armed herself with knives and a evil looking whip, tucking a small axe into the belt, she saw Theon next to her.  Looking down at the cringing broken little brother, she felt her heart break.  Kneeling, she tried to look into his eyes, hoping for something she can speak to.  _"I am leaving now.  Forever.  Are you sure that you are Reek and want to stay with Ramsay?"_ Her voice gentle and she reached out one hand, hoping to touch him, reach him.  _"Please, this is the last chance I can offer you.  We may die trying to escape, but at least we can try.  Let us pay the iron price one last time, together.  Please little brother...Theon"_

Reek looked at the hand offered to him and after a second, he took it.  Clutching his sister's hand, he started to very slowly creep closer, into her, crying wretchedly.  _"Don't call me that, please.  Theon is dead.  No one wants me, Asha.  Not the North, not our father or even you, really.  Ramsay wants Reek and it is all I have left.  Don't take that from me, please."_ To Asha's surprise, her brother hugged her, his face nuzzled into her neck, his scrawny arms around her, tight.  Giving up, she has lost him, this will be the last thing she can remember of him, so she clutches him and squeezes.  _"I cannot understand but I will not force you, Theon."_ Asha allowed the tears to fall as she felt her brother press his hot face into her neck.  Even when he started to rip her throat out with his sharp teeth, she still held him for a second.

Asha tried to pull him off of her, he was so small and weak, but his teeth were sharp.  Reek's desperation allowed him to rip a bloody hole into his sister's neck and he thought crazily, I am a kinslayer now.  No, no, that is Theon, not Reek.  Reek just wants to make this girl leave, make her stop saying the bad name that made his Master so angry.  If I kill her it will please Master, it has to.  Even with her throat ripped open, blood spraying everywhere, Asha managed to throw her brother back and stand.  Two steps, staggering and then her deranged brother wearing the Reek mask was back.  In his mangled hand, he clenched scissors, which he began to plunge into her stomach.  _"Not Theon! Reek! Reek!  Go away, die and leave me alone!  You never should have come here!  This is your fault, Theon's fault and why won't you just die?"_   Asha fell down and tried to crawl away from the screeching, gibbering creature who kept stabbing, anywhere, everywhere.

Sobbing, covered in blood that was even in his mouth, it tasted like seawater to him and Reek cut and cut, begging, screaming.  _"I am so sorry, sorry for it all!  Please just die now, I cannot be Theon, could never be a prince, a lord and you need to die so he can too!  Let Theon and Asha die, let the Ironborn all drown, let the Starks burn, I don't care!  Die! Please, forgive me, sister, I love you, I love you, just die and let me be Reek!"_ Reek lay next to his sister, covered in her blood and watched her die.  He held her hand tenderly for a moment and whispered how sorry he was.  There was thunder coming up the hall and Reek crawled back under the table like a good Reek should.  He hid and trembled like always, looking at the hideous mess, Reek started to cry.  What a mess he has made here, how mad will Ramsay be that his room was ruined?

The door burst open and Reek only stared at his own red hands.  He heard Ramsay say his name and he stared at his bloody hands.  _"I am sorry Master, I will clean up the room, I swear."_ He muttered and stared at his hands.  Reek wanted to chew his stubs but could not, his hands were covered in  his sister's blood, and Ramsay would be mad at the hateful habit.  It was not until he felt his Master pull him out from under the table that Reek stopped staring at his hands.  Peeking up timidly, Reek whispered to his most hated, most feared, most important Master.  _"I had to kill her, I had to.  She was in your room, she used the bad name and she was running away.  Reek needs Ramsay, not her."_   Reek stared at his hands and waited for pain, for punishment.  Ramsay grabbed Reek's hands and covered them with his large ones, hiding all the blood.  _"You are forgiven for it, Reek.  I will even help you clean the mess and then we can take a bath together."_ Staring at Ramsay in amazement, Reek could not believe his Master was not tricking him.  _"But..but the mess..the blood...I killed your bride, Master."_

 _"Yes, but she was not suitable anyway, you will be punished for stealing my prey of course.  But not yet, not right now.  I am pleased with you, my Reek.  You are all mine forever and you know that.  Ramsay's Reek.  That is all I wanted, pet, your loyalty and love.  You do love me, don't you, Reek?"_ Snuggling into his Lord, Reek thought of all the pain, the humiliation and terror he has lived through.  He though of how much more Ramsay will cause him, until he can finally die.  _"Yes, I love you, Master."_ As Roose and Ramsay looked at the damage Reek has wrought upon the corpse, Reek stared at his hands.  When no one was looking, he stuck a finger stub, dotted with blood into his mouth.  It tasted like the sea, like Asha, like death.  Reek wondered faintly what his Master's blood would taste like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this way way long story! thank for sticking with it even though i took some EXTREME liberties with characters and their story lines. i hope you enjoyed it, even the tragic ending that i felt simply had to happen. So tell me, is it worse that Theon killed his sister rather than Ramsay? Would it have felt better, more justified if I had allowed Asha to mercy kill her brother?

**Author's Note:**

> It will get worse of course, bear with me. my mind has decided to run my own demented version of what i think could happen.


End file.
